


It Comes In Waves

by luciferschloe



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, There is LITERALLY no plot in this, Vaginal Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferschloe/pseuds/luciferschloe
Summary: After learning Lucifer is the devil, things don't change much - except for one thing. Working a case at two am is hard, with no distractions.





	

The evidence room at the back of the precinct was deadly quiet at two in the morning on Tuesday night. Chloe prayed it stayed that way, considering her current... situation. After all, it'd be pretty damn unfortunate if someone walked in on her and her partner, who she had recently come to learn was the actual and literal devil, pressed up against each other in a very inappropriate way. And the thing was, he hadn't even had talked her into it - it was the actually she who took him by the hand and dragged him into the dusty room ten minutes ago and kissed him senseless the second the door latched shut behind them. To be fair, the way he'd been looking at her was downright sinful - and she knew that he'd been remembering the previous night in detail - and for the first time since they met she was finally allowing herself to admit how much of an effect this man had on her.

Now, he had her pressed up against one of the old metal desks and it was pretty much the only thing keeping her up as his kiss grew heavier and her knees got weaker. One of his hands moved up and pulled her ponytail loose so her hair was down, the other gripped her ass and pulled her closer to him. Chloe shivered and moaned into his mouth at the feeling of his cock, hard and thick against her stomach.

Memories of the night before flooded her brain. She'd never been fucked like that. See, he didn't even fuck her until he'd made her come over and over again - with his fingers, with his mouth - to the point that she was so ridiculously wet that she was literally dripping, her body arching up to meet him when he finally pressed the head of his cock to her entrance. Then, he fucked her like most women could only dream of being fucked. Hard and deep, but somehow also gently and loving.

Lucifer's free hand wandering down her body brought her back to the moment. She gasped and broke the kiss as he cupped her where she ached to be touched. A small whimper climbed up her throat and passed her lips, too far gone to care she pushed against his hand. A silent plea for more, to keep going. His lips moved to to kiss her jaw before dragging down to her throat and pressing hot kisses to the sensitive skin there. Goosebumps broke out all over her arms, and she felt her nipples stiffen into peaks beneath her flimsy bra.

Finally, after what somehow felt like a million years, Lucifer pressed his fingers down over the ridge of her jeans, just above her clit, and started rubbing in slow but purposeful circles over the thick fabric. And even over the panties, and her jeans, his touch sent sparks of pleasure so powerful she had to grip the edge of the desk. Chloe bit her bottom lip hard to stifle a moan.

"Please," she whispered, leaning her head back while his mouth moved up to nibble on her earlobe. Her plea was breathless, and even a little needy - but she was too far gone to care. Clearly, he knew this and it pleased him. She heard him chuckle against her ear, his breath hot. She'd kick him for being so damn smug, if it weren't for the intense throbbing between her legs.

"What do you want, love?" his voice was deep with arousal and she felt herself grow even more wet, impossibly. By now she was pretty much just rubbing herself against his hand. So what if she looked desperate? She was desperate, and she placed a hand on the back of his neck and brought his mouth back down to hers, kissing him sloppily while her other hand gripped his arm.

"You know what I want," she whispered into his mouth. And he did, he earned a lifetime of knowledge about what she wanted in one night already. 

"I guess I do know," he said, tugging on her earlobe with his teeth before finishing his sentence. "What you want... is for me to walk around all day, with the taste of your delicious cunt in my mouth, isn't it?"

Chloe shivered. That was what she wanted. So bad. They'd been working a case all day, and probably wouldn't leave the precinct until tomorrow - but her traitor mind kept wandering back to the memory of his head buried between her thighs, giving her orgasm after orgasm until she couldn't take anymore and pushed his head away. 

She nodded, "Yes."

Mercifully, he didn't tease her any more. Her kissed her once more, a hot open mouthed kiss, before kissing down her chest. Leaning down her pushed her shirt up and tugged her bra down to draw a hard nipple into his mouth and sucking, then switched over to the other breast and did the same. He didn't linger though, knowing Chloe really needed his mouth elsewhere. His mouth blazed a trail of tongue and lips down her stomach, over her hips until he was on his knees before her and undoing the button her pants while kissing just under her belly button. She felt powerful, the devil kneeling before her.

The zipper of her jeans was undone quickly, and she lifted her hips so he could roughly tug her jeans and underwear down. He did so with much enthusiasm, like he was opening a present he'd been waiting a long time to get and it was finally his. She'd already kicked off her shoes, and had expected him take her pants all the way off, so when he leaned forward and began to taste her while her jeans were only half way down her thighs, she cried out - half in surprise, half in pleasure. 

Lucifer groaned while slipping his tongue past her lips and dipping it into her wet folds, slowly caressing them with the stiff peak of his tongue. Chloe looked down through her heavy lidded eyes, just for a minute, and her breath caught at the sight. Lucifer was on an upward lick that just barely brushed her clit, causing her hips to twitch, spreading her wetness that already coated his lips and dangled between his mouth and her cunt when he moved away slightly. After looking up for a moment and meeting her eyes, any trace of teasing or joking gone now, he pushed forward again with his hands cupping her ass to press her closer. His tongue came out and swept over her sopping cunt from bottom to top with one long, broad stoke.

Chloe's thighs began to quiver when her focused his attention to her swollen clit. The formerly too-quiet room began to fill with the sounds of her heavy breathing and his licking at her, and she had to muster all her strength not to moan when the pleasure began to build. He increased the pressure with his tongue and began to draw tighter circles. His mission seemed to be this: make Chloe come harder than she ever thought possible. She covered her mouth with a shaky hand. Her other hand slid into his hair, running her fingers through it and scraping his scalp softly, earning a muffled moan from him.

What she was coming to learn was that Lucifer wasn't just good with his tongue, it was more than that. He wasn't even great. There wasn't a human way to explain it. His tongue was hot, but cold at the same time, like frost bite. And it burned, but in the most delicious way possible. Every single stroke of his tongue, every lick and suck was like an orgasm in and of itself. So pleasurable that when she actually came, she'd be paralyzed by the intensity of it.

Usually, when she came with other people or by herself it'd happen so fast she wouldn't see it coming and then it'd be over before she really had the chance to enjoy it. Now with him. This orgasm, the one she was going to have any second now, it came in waves. Washing over her and every wave more intense than the next. And it lasted forever, like she was lost at sea and swimming against the current before finally finding herself in calm waters again. 

She felt the first wave approach and moaned his name, not caring anymore. She felt the second wave and rubbed herself against his face harder, seeking the friction she needed. 

"Oh... Oh, I'm gonna come," she said, almost a whimper. To him or to herself, she didn't know. He picked up the pace, licking faster and pressing closer. Yes, yes, yes. So close. She didn't realize it, but she was saying it all out loud, begging for release. Her entire body began to quiver. And then it came. 

With one last brush over her clit her orgasm crashed over her, leaving her breathless and choking her. She didn't cry out, she couldn't even if she wanted to. The pleasure was too intense, too consuming. Her body stiffened and her mouth dropped open, a silent scream. He was licking her, slowly now, just carrying her through it. His hands slid up to where her back was arched backwards and held her there until she sobbed a broken moan as the pleasure started winding back down again and she came back to herself.

When it was over, and she was panting, shaking from the aftershocks he kissed over her hips and thighs as she caught her breath. She forced her eyes open and looked at him, something about it made her heart swell.  


Chloe sighed and lifted her feet when he finally pulled her jeans the rest of the way off. He stood up and cupped her face with his hand, kissing her deeply. So tall, she thought distantly. She could taste herself on his tongue, and it brought a fresh feeling of desire with it. 

Lucifer's hands moved down to grip the back of her thighs and he picked her and sat her on the edge of the desk so they were the same height. Chloe yanked his belt off, pulled his pants open and wrapped her hand around his erection. He growled low in his throat as she began to stroke him. The head was red and wet with precome, and she was never more grateful to be on birth control in her life. 

She spread her legs further and pushed forward until the tip of his cock nudged her opening. Still wet beyond belief, he slid into her easily. He filled her slowly, completely, stretching her until he was buried to the hilt. They weren't even kissing anymore, just breathing raggedly against each other mouths. After a moment he slid out of her slowly before thrusting back in. Chloe cried out and clutched his ass, encouraging his movements as he began to move. Before this she wasn't sure she believed there even was a G-Spot. How did women come this way? She wondered for years. Now she knew. It felt like he hit her G-spot with every thrust, bring her closer and closer to another powerful orgasm. 

He buried his face in her neck and fucked her harder. He wrapped one arm around her waist, the other held her thigh over his hip. Chloe's free hand wrapped over his neck and held him closer. They moved together, panting and feeling the pleasure course through them. She felt his thrusts grow faster and more erratic, losing control and close to the same edge she was. Lucifer moved to press their foreheads together. 

She placed a hand on the side of his face and rubbed his cheek with her thumb, "Come for me," she whispered into his mouth. His hips stuttered, he trusted once, twice and he held her tightly as he froze, spilling inside of her with a gasp. His orgasm flowed into her and she came again, her thighs tightening around him and keeping him close as they rode out the waves together.

And oh, she loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is litrally just porn, but I wanted it to be clear that Chloe knows he's really Lucifer and loves him anyway. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> PS. For some reason spell check on my laptop won't work, so there might be some typos that I will fix if I catch them later.
> 
> Edit: Please do not share on tumblr without my permission. Thank you!


End file.
